THE ZONE! MWAHAHAHAHA!
by Kitty-Chan
Summary: This is the start of a very odd fic. The Zone: Where normal things don't happen very often. If I get enough reveiws, I will start chapter 2.. check back for more! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

THE ZONE

(Where normal things don't happen very often)

**If you know how I write, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** 

**Note: If any of you people know how I write, good luck reading this… I do not OWN Gundam Wing, TenchiMuyo!, Pokemon, Sailor Moon or any other anime mentioned in this parody of crazy things, but I do own the other charas in this. If I DID own any of those shows, I wouldn't be sitting here writing this and letting my mind go to waste thinking up all this stuff now would I? That's what I thought. ** 

Narrator: ~In a weird voice~ You may think you are entering a fiction that you are safe from dancing pink bunny suits and trees that walk, flying socks that commit crimes and blue hotdogs ~which can also be found in our school's cafeteria~ and talking rocks. Where clouds stay in the sky and grass is green. Where boy's do not have 3 foot long braids ~Duo told me to say that! Don't hurt me if you DO have a 3-foot long braid~ Where wind blows and fish swim. Where birds fly and bugs are tiny. And where bubble wrap and sporks aren't weapons! Well if you thought that you are VERY, VERY WRONG! You are entering THE ZONE! Where normal things don't happen very often! 

Wufei was standing next to a tree. He turned to it. "You are weak." He said. The tree didn't move. "YOU ARE WEAK!" He said louder. The tree still didn't move. "FIGHT ME, WEAKLING!" Wufei yelled. A tree branch fell on his head and knocked him to the floor. "You are not weak…" Wufei stated, rubbing his head. The tree walked away, smiling happily to itself. Wufei just stood there. "It was not weak." He said to a flower. "No… He wasn't! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" The flower answered. Wufei stood there. He stared blankly at the orange grass and sighed. "This is one strange place." He said, walking away. 

Duo blinked at a rock that was explaining the materials of matter to him. "Uhm… That's nice.." He lied. He had no clue WHAT the rock was saying, but he had nothing else to do. This world struck him as odd. "And people never knew how smart we were because they didn't spend the time to sit and talk with us." The rock finished. "But you, young one. You are different. You took the time to talk. I will grant you a wish now." "Cool! I wish Relena would disappear!" "Wish granted." Relena ran up to them and disappeared into thin air. "AWSOME!" Duo yelled.

Quatre watched as a parade of little pink bunny suits danced by. He rocked disturbingly back and forth on a tree stump. "I'm just imagining it. Like I imagined my doorstop talking to me. Yes… That's it." Quatre spotted Duo and Wufei and ran up to them. "KEEP THEM AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled, pointing to the parade of pink bunny suits. They stopped doing the polka and started what looked like an Irish Jig. Duo stared at them, a question bubble bigger than his head popped out of nowhere. "Uhm…" "Do you see them Duo? Do you see them too?" Quatre said, running behind Trowa as he walked up to them. "Uh… Yeah… I see them. I don't know what I see, but I see them." Duo answered. "Do you like them?" A voice asked. "AH! IT'S HIM AGAIN! DUO, HIDE ME!!!!" Quatre hid behind Duo. "Uhh…" Trowa looked around. "What was that?" "I am Doctor ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ. I created those little masterpieces. They are called THE SCARY LITTLE PINK DANCING BUNNY SUITS THAT PARADE AROUND MAKING PEOPLE THINK THEY'RE CRAZY!" The voice answered. Quatre shuddered. Morgan peered around a tree holding on of the bunny suits. It struggled in her hands fighting to get away. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE GUNDAM DEATHSCYTHE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? THE INSANE ASYLEM HAS BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU FOR WEEKS!" Morgan yelled, stepping out from the shadows, grabbing Dr. ABCD… --I'm just gunna call him Alphabet now… I don't wanna type 26 letters just for a crazy scientist that belong to the IA and isn't even one of the main charas.— by his hair."K… I am very disappointed with you." Morgan sighed, letting the bunny suit join his friends. "You work for them now?" Duo asked, the question bubble popping and the question bubble falling on his head…

I am going to make you go crazy trying to read tiny, fine print now! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay… Maybe not. If I get enough reviews, I will continue to chapter 2… CHECK BACK FOR MORE '''''MAYBE''''' 


	2. More Weirdness

THE ZONE

Narrator: ~In a weird voice~ This is a story in the ZONE (Where normal things don't happen very often)You are entering a story (Chapter 2, to be exact) where chocolate pudding can defeat Gundams, and flowers laugh maniacally. Where Wing Zero is 2 inches tall and where Computers actually work. (Wow…) Where socks are still evil and there is a Shimegami as well as a Shinigami. Where slime can be used to write titles. Where people are not people. Okay… Blah blah blah… I think you've heard enough so read the story… 

"Let's go Sailor Scouts!" Sailor Moon nodded at Mars. Mars nodded at Jupiter. Jupiter nodded at Mercury. Mercury nodded at Mars. Mars nodded at Mini Moon. Mini Moon nodded at Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask nodded at Luna. Luna nodded at Diana. Diana nodded at Artemis. Artemis nodded at Moon. Moon nodded at Mars. Mars nodded at Jupiter. Jupiter nodded at Mercury. Mercury nodded at Mars. Mars nodded at Mimi Moon. Mini Moon nodded at Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask nodded at Luna. Luna nodded at Diana. Diana nodded at Artemis. Artemis nodded at Moon. Moon nodded at Mars. Mars nodded at Jupiter. Jupiter nodded at Mercury. Mercury nodded at Mars. Mars nodded at Mimi Moon. Mini Moon nodded at Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask nodded at Luna. Luna nodded at Diana. Diana nodded at Artemis. Artemis nodded at Moon. Moon nodded at Mars. Mars nodded at Jupiter. Jupiter nodded at Mercury. Mercury nodded at Mars. Mars nodded at Mimi Moon. Mini Moon nodded at Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask nodded at Luna. Luna nodded at Diana. Diana nodded at Artemis. Artemis nodded at Moon. Moon nodded at Mars. Mars nodded at Jupiter. Jupiter nodded at Mercury. Mercury nodded at Mars. Mars nodded at Mimi Moon. Mini Moon nodded at Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask nodded at Luna. Luna nodded at Diana. Diana nodded at Artemis. Moon nodded at Mars. Mars nodded at Jupiter. Jupiter nodded at Mercury. Mercury nodded at Mars. Mars nodded at Mimi Moon. Mini Moon nodded at Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask nodded at Luna. Luna nodded at Diana. Diana nodded at Artemis. Artemis nodded at Moon. "WHY DID WE DO THAT?!" Artemis yelled. Moon shrugged at Mars…. I ran out of the room screaming….

Ryoko stared at the ceiling. The ceiling stared back. "I challenge you to a staring contest." Ryoko said, half asleep and not realizing she was talking to the ceiling. "Whatever." It answered. 

5 MINUTES LATER… The Ceiling blinked. "YOU LOST!" Ryoko yelled.

Duo stared at the jar of chocolate pudding. "Move." He said to it. It sat there. "MOVE." He repeated. It sat. "MOVE!" He repeated again. The jar just sat. He poked it with a stick as Quatre walked up to him. "Duo, Pudding does not move." He said. "Who knows what can happen in this world." Duo stated. Stabbing the jar with a metal pole. It poked a hole in it but that's all that happened. Pudding dripped down the side. Duo continually chucked rocks at it. It move 2 ½ inches."HA! SO YOU MOVE NOW!" He yelled and continued chucking rocks at it. "THAT'S IT! I TRY TO MAKE A POINT. THAT DOESN'T WORK. THEN YOU POKE ME WITH A STICK! NOW YOU CHUCK ROCKS AT ME! PUDDING HAS FEELINGS TOO!" The pudding yelled. It began chasing Duo and chucking rocks at HIM now. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" It laughed maniacally. Duo ran around screaming. Quatre went home to take some of the medication his psychiatrist said would stop his doorstop from talking to him.

Now more tiny, fine print! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!Can you even READ this? No? That may be a good thing. 

Good Luck trying to read what in the name of the Gundam Deathscythe I wrote. You will win… air if you guess what I wrote!It's made me absolutely CRAZY trying to write this. Oh well… CHAPTER 3 on the way!

# Okay.. It isn't the same as the first. Please, give me ideas. If you have ideas, I AM BEGGING YOU! Send them to me at [ryoko1@mediaone.net][1] because I need them. My mind is running out of ideas now. PLEASE! ~~Ryou-San~~

Jokes for U:

A duck walks into a drug store and asks: "Got any grapes?" The manager said no. The next day the duck walked in again and asked the same: "Got any grapes?" The manager answered the same. "No." This went on for about 3 weeks when the manager started getting mad. One day, like usual, the duck walked back in. "Got any grapes?" The manager yelled at the top of his lungs "NO AND IF YOU COME BACK AND ASK THAT ONE MORE TIME I WILL NAIL YOUR FEET TO THE FLOOR!" But the next day the duck came back in. "Got any nails?" He asked. "No." "Got any grapes?" The manager ran out screaming. 

A boy walked up to his mom. "Mommy, where did I get my name?" He asked. The mother answered, "I named you after the first thing that fell on your head." The boys name was Dustpan. A second boy asked the same later. His name was Pan. The three of them heard a noise, "LKJGjkabkfgakjsbhdjhgakjlkdfhkjhaelkjhSQUAK!" They turned around. "SHUT UP REFRIDGERATOR!" They yelled.

REMEMBER TO E-MAIL YOUR IDEAS FOR CH. 3!!!!

   [1]: mailto:ryoko1@mediaone.net



End file.
